The Broken Girl
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: What if Hinata didn't live in Konoha?What if she was an only child and Hanabi was Neji's sister?What if Neji is next in line for clan head and not Hinata?What if Tusnade was already Hokage?What if Naruto wasn't as dense as he is in the show?
1. Chapter 1

IKSM-bitch: well...i decided to try something a little new...

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga.A shy timid 15 year old girl.Hinata has long indigo hair that goes past her ass and pale violet eyes that looked almost white. Hinata is an only child.Hinata's father is a very wealthy man.They used to live in the Land of Waves but have just moved to the Hyuuga estate in The Village Hidden In The Leafs known as Konoha.Her cousins Neji and Hanabi's father, Hizashi Hyuuga,had just recently passed away in his sleep.Neji is not old enough to take control as leader of the clan so Hinata's father,Hiashi Hyuuga,is going to take control of the clan.Hinata has never really been praised by her father.Her father was always putting her down because she could never do good in her training.Hinata never met her mom because her mom died after she was born.

Hinata and her father were just waking up to the shining of the sun.Hinata got out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up.Her father soon followed suit.Hinata grabbed her bag and walked to a near by stream.She stripped out of her pajamas and got into the stream.She washed her body and hair before she just relaxed in the water. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes and activated her Byakugan and searched the area with her blood limit.All she found were a few frogs and a near by baby bunny eating some grass. _'Must of been nothing.,'_Hinata thought as she got out and began to get dressed in a violet kimono with white Sakura blossoms dancing around the bottom.She put on her ninja sandals and walked back to where her father was waiting dressed in his royal robes._'I wonder what kind of clothes they have in Konoha.,'_Hinata thought as they began walking towards Konoha.

-FlashBack- 2 days ago

"Hinata!,"Hiashi screamed for his only daughter to come out of her room."Yes father?," Hinata asked softly as she came out of her room. "We're going to Konoha.Your uncle has passed away a couple days ago in his sleep.Neji isn't old enough to take control as leader of the clan.So I must take control.Neji and Hanabi clearly state that your kimonos won't be exceptable clothing unless there was some kind of festival or some thing that requires a kimono.They said they are going to take you shopping with their friends after we arrive.Get your things around because we are never gonna come back.,"Hiashi said before going into his room to pack.Hinata went into her room and started packing her kimonos and essentials.

-End FlashBack-

Within an hour they arrived at the Konoha gates."What is your business?,"one of the gaurds asked."I am Hiashi Hyuuga.I've come to take control as leader of the Hyuuga clan.This is my daughter Hinata Hyuuga.,"Hiashi said firmly.The gaurds opened the gates."Welcome to Konoha,Lord Hiashi and Lady Hinata.,"the gaurds said.They walked into Konoha and the gates closed behind them.They walked through Konoha to the Hyuuga estate.When they walked onto the Hyuuga estate they immiedately ducked to dodge the flying kunai and shuriken."Hanabi!You have to learn how to dodge TenTen's weapons and launch them back at her!That's enough for today!,"a brown haired boy said stepping forward. 2 brown haired kunoichi stood panting."Yes,Neji.," the younger kunoichi said."Hello Uncle Hiashi. Long time no see Hinata.,"Neji said as he came toward them."Of course you know Hanabi.This is TenTen, my girlfriend.,"Neji said.TenTen bowed to them.

TenTen.A hyper weapon loving 16 year old girl.TenTen has long brown hair that goes mid back and big brown eyes.TenTen was wearing her hair up in 2 buns,one on both sides of her head.TenTen was wearing a light pink tanktop and denim looking shorts.TenTen had banages wrapped around her hands,except for her fingers, going up to her elbows.

Hanabi Hyuuga.A average 14 year old girl.Hanabi has long brown hair that goes mid back and pale white eyes.Hanabi was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and black capris.

Neji Hyuuga.A average 16 year old boy. Neji has short brown hair and pale white eyes. Neji was wearing a white t-shirt with Konoha's symbol on it in black and shorts.

"Hello Neji.I'm going to go talk to the elders.,"Hiashi said disappearing into the Hyuuga home."Well Hinata let me show you to your room. Then we can go shopping!,"Hanabi said excitedly. Hanabi showed Hinata where her room was and when they got back outside the light shined on something that reflected into Hinata's eyes.That's when she noticed it.Neji and TenTen has Konoha forehead protectors on their foreheads._'I wonder if I can be registered as a ninja of Konoha.,'_Hinata thought as they left the Hyuuga estate.They walked around the corner and Hinata wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone."Sorry.I wasn't watching where I was going.,"Hinata said softly as she looked up at the boy she bumped into.The impact had made her fall but the boy didn't."It's ok.Here let me help you.,"the boy said holding his hand out to her. Hinata blushed as she looked at the blonde haired boy's hand before taking it.He pulled her up and she fell into his chest.Hinata turned a deep red as she apologized,pushing away from him.The boy just chuckled."Hey Naruto!I see you met Hinata,my cousin.,"Neji said smiling."Oh so this is your cousin who you were talking about.Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!,"Naruto exclaimed grinning at her."Hi I'm Hinata Hyuuga.,"Hinata said softly,blushing.

Naruto Uzumaki.A hyper 15 year old boy.Naruto has short blonde spikey hair and deep blue eyes.Naruto has 3 whisker marks on both his cheeks.Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt with the Konoha symbol in orange and black khaki shorts.Naruto had the same forehead protector as Neji and TenTen's on his forehead.

"Are you taking her to get some real clothes?,"Naruto asked grinning his famous grin as they continued walking.Naruto was looking at Hinata from head to toe."Yep.Can't have her roaming around in Konoha with kimonos.Plus I think she wants to be a ninja.,"Neji said smirking at Hinata's blush and Naruto looking at her didn't help any."How did you know?,"Hinata asked softly."Well for one you have on ninja sandals. And you've been looking at our forehead protectors.,"Neji said as if it was obvious."But I'm too old for the academy.,"Hinata said softly with sadness in her voice."But Uncle has been training you,I'm sure.The Hokage will probly have you fight one of us to see if you should become a ninja and probly put you to our rank.,"Neji explained."What's your rank?,"Hinata asked softly as they walked into a store."We're Chounin.," TenTen said.

"Come on.I'll find her something.You boys go talk to the Hokage.Meet ya at Hokage tower.,"TenTen dragging Hinata deeper into the store.Neji and Naruto did as they were told."Um TenTen?How long have you and Neji been together?,"Hinata asked shyly as TenTen shoved clothing into her hands."We've been together since we were about 13.,"TenTen said as she led Hinata to the cash register."TenTen I don't have any money with me.,"Hinata said softly."Don't worry I got it.,"TenTen said paying the lady. TenTen then dragged Hinata to a changing room in the store."Go in there and change into one of the outfits to wear.,"TenTen said.Hinata did as she was told.She came out a few minutes later in a blood red tanktop with the Konoha symbol on it in blue and black cargo shorts."Hot!Now give me your clothes so I can put them in this scroll.," TenTen said unrolling a blank scroll.Hinata watched as she did some hand signs and soon her brand new clothes disappeared."Here.," TenTen said rolling up the scroll and giving it to her."That was cool.,"Hinata said taking the scroll and tieing it to her waist."I can teach you how to do it if ya want.It's easier than carrying a bag around.,"TenTen said as she lead Hinata towards Hokage Tower."So I heard that you got kidnapped once by Orochimaru and Neji had to leave and go save you.He never really told us what happened. Can you tell me what happened?,"TenTen asked looking at her.Hinata stopped and sat on a near by bench.TenTen sat down next to her."I'll tell you.,"Hinata said with a sigh before she began her tale.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: well there ya go!R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

IKSM-bitch: well i hope u like it!R&R!

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

"So I heard that you got kidnapped once by Orochimaru and Neji had to leave and go save you.He never really told us what happened. Can you tell me what happened?,"TenTen asked looking at her.Hinata stopped and sat on a near by bench.TenTen sat down next to her."I'll tell you.,"Hinata said with a sigh before she began her tale.

**PRESENT:**

-FlashBack- 2 years ago

A 13 year old Hinata was picking flowers when a strange man came up to her. "Hello.I'm Orochimaru.Are you Hinata Hyuuga?," Orochimaru asked."Yes I am.Can I help you?," Hinata asked softly as she noticed he was covered in snake skin."Yes you can.You can keep your mouth shut as I kidnap you.,"Orochimaru said and started doing hand signs.Hinata didn't have enough time to scream for they had disappeared into a puff of smoke.They reappeared inside a cave.A bunch of men grabbed Hinata and tied her up.Hinata was then gagged and placed inside a pattern on the floor. "I'm going to extract the Byakugan from your body.Then I'm going to put it inside my body and kill the rest of the Hyuugas.,"Orochimaru said licking his lips.Hinata began to cry."Oh you might die from it.If you don't then I can't wait to play with you.,"Orochimaru said as his tongue stretched out and licked her face.Hinata whimpered.The bunch of men moved in a circle around the pattern and started to perform hand signs.Hinata was bawling her eyes out as the pattern started to glow and she started to feel her chakra being pulled from her body._'No!,'_Hinata thought trying to break free."Hinata!,"a brown haired boy screamed as him and a bunch of other ninja older than him tackled and attacked the people around the pattern.The pattern stopped glowing and Hinata could feel her chakra slowing coming back into her body.The brown haired boy took off the gag. "Hinata are you ok?!,"the boy asked concerned. "Neji!Watch out!,"Hinata screamed as a ninja snuck up behind Neji.Neji whirled around and plunged a kunai into the ninja's heart.The ninja fell to the floor dead."If I can't have the Byakugan then I'll take something else from you,little Hyuuga.,"Orochimaru said as he performed a few hand signs and him and Hinata disappeared into a puff of smoke."Hinata!,"Neji screamed as the smoke disappeared.Him and the other ninja that came with him spread out and searched the forest for Hinata.In the mean while Hinata was being broken.An hour later they found a broken Hinata near a stream.Virginity gone.Orochimaru was no where in sight.

-End FlashBack-

Hinata was crying on TenTen's shoulder as TenTen comforted her._'No wonder Neji wouldn't talk about it and wanted Orochimaru killed more than anything.Well he got his wish.,'_ TenTen thought."Hinata,if it makes you feel any better Orochimaru is dead.The new Hokage known as Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya killed Orochimaru only a couple months ago.,"TenTen said rubbing her back as her sobs started to diminish."Thanks TenTen.,"Hinata said as she pulled away from TenTen and smiled a bright smile."Come on.We have to get to Hokage Tower before everyone starts to worry.,"TenTen said smiling as her and Hinata started towards the Hokage Tower once again."Hey Shizune.," TenTen said smiling as she walked past the secretary's desk.Shizune just nodded.TenTen lead Hinata into the Hokage's office."Hello Hokage.,"Hinata said bowing."Hey Lady Tsunade.,"TenTen said smirking."Hello TenTen. Hinata since your Neji's cousin there's no need for you to be so formal.,"Tsunade said smiling. Hinata blushed."Well you can become a ninja but you have to fight Naruto.,"Tsunade said."She can't fight him!,"TenTen screamed."And why not?,"Tsunade asked."Because he has more experience in fighting than her.Hinata will get hurt.,"TenTen said her eyes ablaze."I'm sure she can handle herself.If it gets out of control I'm sure Naruto will know to stop if she can't take it.Right Naruto?,"Tsunade asked.Naruto nodded his head."Off you go.Tell me if she passes.,"Tsunade said dismissing them.They left Hokage Tower and walked to a clearing with trees surrounding the clearing."This is known as traing grounds 7. Get ready Hinata.,"Naruto explained.Neji and TenTen screamed go and they began the fight. Hinata threw a kunai that Naruto gave her along with a couple other weapons.Naruto then made shadow clones and attacked Hinata.Hinata dodge every one of them as if she was dancing.Naruto's eyes widened._'She is dancing!,'_Naruto thought as he watched her.Suddenly Hinata disappeared and appeared behind him.Naruto gasped as Hinata punched him in his back.Naruto tumbled to the ground gasping for air.Naruto quickly recovered and did a few hand signs before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.Hinata hid in one of the trees waiting for him to show himself.She activated her Byakugan and looked around for him.Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped on her mouth so she couldn't scream. "Very good Hinata.You dance beautifully.Maybe after this me,you,and the others can go clubbing tonight.I'd be happy if you were my date for the night.,"Naruto's voice came in her ear.Hinata relaxed a little and blushed."Would you like to?," Naruto asked smirking.Hinata nodded turning a deep red."Cool.Now hit me here.It's my knock out spot.,"Naruto said pointing to the back of his neck.Hinata did as she was told and knocked him out and he fell out of the tree.Hinata dropped down from the tree a few seconds later and knelt down next to Naruto as TenTen,Neji,Hanabi,and a couple other people came over."Naruto.Wake up.,"Hinata said softly as she gently shook him. "Move it!,"a pink haired kunoichi screamed as she pushed Hinata away from Naruto.Hinata landed on her ass.Hinata watched the pink haired kunoichi's hands glowed green as she placed them on Naruto._'He's not even hurt.,'_Hinata thought as TenTen,Neji,and Hanabi came over to see if she was alright."Sakura!He's not even hurt! And you had no right pushing Hinata like that!," Hanabi screamed."Shut up Hanabi!,"Sakura screamed as she continued.Suddenly Naruto shot up and pushed Sakura away.Naruto rushed over to Hinata and knelt down in front of her."Are you ok Hina-chan?,"Naruto asked concerned. _'Hina-chan?,'_Hinata thought as she blushed and nodded.Naruto grinned his famous grin before he stood up and glared at Sakura.

Sakura Haruno.A average 15 year old girl.Sakura has long pink hair and pale green eyes.Sakura was wearing a light pink halter top and pink shortshorts.Sakura had a forehead protector pulling her hair back.Sakura likes Naruto and worries about him constantly but Naruto doesn't like her like that.

Sakura looked hurt as Naruto glared at her."Naruto.,"Sakura said."Shut up.I wasn't even hurt.And you really had no right doing that.," Naruto said before he turned back to Hinata and offered her his hand.She took it and he pulled her up.Hinata blushed because he was holding her hand and didn't show any move to let go."Guys, this is Hinata Hyuuga,Neji's cousin.Hinata this is Gaara,Temari,Shikamaru,Hanz,Ino,Kiba,and you met Sakura.,"Naruto said glaring at Sakura as he pointed to each one as he said who they were.

Gaara.A average 15 year old boy. Gaara has short red spikey hair and pale blue eyes.Gaara was wearing a white wife beater and black jean shorts.Gaara had a forehead protector with the Sand Village symbol on it wrapped around his arm and a Konoha forehead protector wrapped around his other arm.Ever since the Chounin exams Gaara and Temari stayed in Konoha and their brother Kankuro went back to the Sand Village.Gaara likes Hanabi.

Temari.A average 17 year old girl. Temari has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.Temari is Gaara's older sister.Temari has a forehead protector from the Sand Village hanging hanging from her neck and a Konoha forehead protector tied around her waist.Temari was wearing a light violet off should long sleeve shirt and black capris.Temari's hair was in 4 pigtails.

Shikamaru Naara.A lazy 15 year old boy.Shikamaru has short brown hair and black eyes.Shikamaru is called Shika by his friends. Shika is Temari's boyfriend.Shika was wearing a gray t-shirt and black shorts.Shika had his forehead protector tied to his arm.

Ino Yamanka.A average 15 year old girl.Ino has long blonde hair and blue eyes.Ino had a Konoha forehead protector tied around her waist.Ino was wearing a purple tanktop and purple skirt that went to her knees and had a slit on both sides of the skirt making it easy for her to run and move around.

Kiba Inuzuka.A average 15 year old boy.Kiba has short brown hair and black eyes. Kiba was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue shorts. Kiba had a Konoha forehead protector on his forehead.Kiba had red markings on his face.Kiba also had a big white dog standing next to him.The dog's name is Akamaru.

Hanz.A average 15 year old boy.Hanz has short blue hair and red eyes.Hanz had a Konoha forehead protector on his forehead.Hanz was wearing a red wife beater and red cargo shorts.Hanz likes Sakura but she's too obsessed with Naruto to notice.

"Hey guys how about we go clubbing tonight.,"Naruto suggested still holding Hinata's hand."Sure.,"everyone said."Um...Naruto?," Sakura asked."Yea Sakura.,"Naruto said letting go of Hinata's hand."Will you be my date tonight when we all go clubbing?,"Sakura asked with a light blush."Nope.I already asked someone.," Naruto said."Who?,"Sakura asked angry."You'll see tonight.,"Naruto said as him,Hanabi,TenTen, Hinata,and Neji walked into town.The others went their seperate ways."So,Naruto,who did you ask to be your date?Just between us 5.,"Hanabi asked."Simple,Hinata.,"Naruto said grinning his fox like grin.Hinata blushed a deep red."Cool.Well we'll meet up at my house in a hour.I'll send a summons to the others to tell them.,"Naruto said leaving the group."I guess I better go get ready.," TenTen said kissing Neji on the lips before leaving the group as well.Hinata,Hanabi,and Neji made their way back to the Hyuuga estate."Hinata do you like Naruto?,"Hanabi asked as her and Hinata were picking out an outfit."A little I guess.," Hinata said softly as she blushed."It's a yes or no question cuz.,"Hanabi said grinning."Yes.,"Hinata said blushing a very deep red."I knew it!,"Hanabi exclaimed as she started to change.Hinata found a outfit to wear and started to change as well. When Hinata was done she was dressed in a blood red spaghetti strapped tanktop and black khaki skirt that went mid thigh and black gloves where the fingers were missing.She also had on a black choker necklace that she borrowed from Hanabi and mini kunai earrings.When Hinata looked at Hanabi she thought her sweet younger cousin was replaced with a punk.Hanabi was wearing a solid black halter top with mini red skulls on it and red capris with the word death on both pant legs in black.Hanabi was wearing a chain necklace around her neck and 2 black spiked bracelets."Wow Hanabi.Your beautiful.," Hinata said softly.Hanabi giggled."Thanks.You look hot.Now time for our hair.,"Hanabi said picking up her hair brush.Hinata picked up her own and began to do her hair.Hinata put her hair up in a very high ponytail.When Hinata looked at Hanabi she was amazed at what Hanabi was able to do with her hair.Hanabi had put her hair up in a pontytail then braided it and wrapped it around the hairtie and kept it in place by placing 2 hair chopsticks in it.Hanabi smirked at Hinata."Here let me do something.,"Hanabi said as she started to braid Hinata's hair."What are you doing?," Hinata asked blushing."I'm putting a couple braids in your hair.I'm almost done.,"Hanabi said finishing the last braid."There.,"Hanabi said beaming.Hinata looked in Hanabi's mirror and was shocked.There were at least 50 braids in her ponytail!"How?,"Hinata asked._'How did she do 50 braids in just 2 minutes?,'_Hinata thought."I'm very quick at doing my hair.,"Hanabi said dragging a blushing Hinata out of her bedroom and down stairs.Neji was waiting patiently for them to come down.When Hinata looked at Neji she was shocked that he was in all black.He had on a black muscle t-shirt,black khaki pants,black biker gloves without the fingers,chains hanging off his pants,and even black ninja shoes!Hanabi handed Hinata a pair of red ninja shoes before she started putting on a pair of black and red tie-dyed ninja sandals.Hinata looked at Neji again and saw that he had his Konoha forehead protector on but this time the cloth was black."Come on we have to stop at Hokage Tower before we go to Naruto's apartment.,"Neji said as they left and started for Hokage Tower.Within 15 minutes they were at Hokage Tower.When they got in Tsunade was groaning from all the paper work that was on her desk."Hey Tsunade.Hinata beat Naruto.,"Neji said smirking at Tsunade's torment."Ok.Well I'll give her a red cloth Konoha forehead protector.That way it matches her outfit.,"Tsunade said smiling. Hinata was handed a red cloth forehead protector which she tied to her forehead.They left for Naruto's."It's getting late.We should take the roof tops.,"Hanabi said before they jumped up to the roof tops and started to jump from building to building until they reached Naruto's apartment.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: well there u have it!Remember read and review plz! 


End file.
